warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Echosong's Worry
Note of Author Ah-ha! Here we go; Tales from SkyClan are here once again! Enjoy <3 Prologue ''How...'' Small silver she-cat walked around the edge of a pool for 100th time. As before, she sat down and looked down, her green eyes shining in the moonlight. She then looked up to the stars. "How StarClan, ''how...''" She sighed, looking down at her slightly swollen belly. ''They can't be'' his ''kits... Or can they?'' She asked herself the question over and over again. ''Nobody'' could find out. She agrily shook her head. Will her kits suffer because of her mistake? Chapter 1 Echosong gave her white chest couple of licks before poking outside her den. She quietly slank out of her den, trying not to stir up any attention. "Echosong?" The medicine cat froze. "Yes, Sandstorm?" she asked her mentor. The pale ginger she-cat padded over to her. "Where are you going?" Echosong gulped. "Collect herbs," she replied nervously, hoping Sandstorm will fall for it. She narrowed her eyes. "Alright, but be back by nightfall." With that, she went over to Firestar's den. Echosong released the air she was holding and slank out of the camp, heading for the twolegplace. ~ By the time she reached it it was already sunhigh. She went over to her old home. Her dark paws were aching, but she managed to get on the fence and look down at the yard of her former home. ''It was so long ago... I was called Echo back then.'' She jumped down and looked around, familiar scents flooding her nose. She went over to the neighbor's fence. She leaped up and got on it. Her green eyes studied the yard. "Claude! Claude, where are you?" she hissed. Suddenly, something flashed in the window of the twoleg nest, making Echosong jump. A golden-and-white tom pushed his way through the cat door on the twoleg door. He looked around, until his amber gaze fixed on Echosong. "Echo! Is that really you?" he asked surprised. Echosong lifted her chin. "Yes, but Echo isn't my real name anymore. It's Echo''song'' now." Claude's eyes widened. "What kind of name is that? And how can you just change name? Echo is your name, not Echosong!" he hissed, his voice angrier and angrier. Echosong had hard time not flinching. Instead, she flattened her ears. "And this is exactly why our relationship couldn't work!" she snapped back. Claude glared at her. "Before you went missing you weren't so rebellious." "Speaking my own opinion was rebellious for you! I'm cat just like you!" she hissed. Claude opened his mouth for sharp retort, but he closed it again. "At least we didn't have kits, they would be as spoiled as you!" he growled after all. Echosong sighed. "We are still about to have kits. No, it's not the food that made my belly grow," she hissed. Claude's eyes widened. "Hold on, are you saying you are expecting my kits?" he gasped, shaking his head. "And where are you gonna raise them, huh?" Echosong looked down at her paws. "I-I don't know. I would raise them is the forest, but I can't have kits." When Claude gave her surprised look, she lashed her tail. "That's complicated." Claude snorted. "And why are you telling me?" he asked in amusement. Echosong started to bristle. "Well, they are your kits! I thought you will have at least a bit of interest in them! You haven't changed one bit," she growled and jumped down from the fence on her front yard. She managed to get outside the yard and she padded in the direction of the territory. Suddenly, she heard pawsteps behind her. ''What does he want?'' She spun around, fur bristling. The cat she saw wasn't Claude however - it was sleek, pale ginger she-cat. Echosong's jaws dropped. "Sandstorm," she forced out. Sandstorm fixed her with her burning green gaze. "What do you think you were doing? What was that about?" she growled. Echosong gulped. "I-I... Uh... I-I mean-" "Be quiet! How long do you know you are expecting?" Sandstorm growled. "N-not too long," Echosong responded, closing her eyes. Chapter 2